The present invention relates to boats. More particularly it relates to boats which ahve a body and a mast arragned on the boat body.
Boats of the above mentioned genral type are known and widely used. One of the dangers which such boats face is that under the action of wind there is a high risk of lateral capsizing. During sailing the wind force is divided into two components, namely one component acting in a longitudinal direction of the boat and providing a forward propelling force, and the other compnoent which acts laterally in a direction transverse to the longitudinal axis of the boat this lateral wind force component is responsible for lateral capsizing of boats. For reducing the risks of lateral capsizing, lead ballasts are fixed to boat keels. For smaller boats because of versatile performance drop keeps are used. These traditional balancing systems are designed to counteract the force of wind by putting substantial weight to the keels. However, when the wind force exceeds the counteraction of the additional weight, capsizing can occur.